Entre Plugs e Dementadores
by andromeda alchemist
Summary: SHINIGAMIS NA ESCOLA DE MAGIA MAIS FAMOSA DO MUNDO, O QUE PODE ACONTECER COM ESSA MISTURA DIFERENTE? E HARRY TERA MAIS COM QUE SE PREOCUPAR DO QUE OS DEMENTADORES NESSE TERCEIRO ANO... SEUS NOVOS GUARDA-COSTAS DE KIMONOS PRETOS POR EXEMPLO... BYAXSOI
1. Chapter 1

A segurança feita pelos Dementadores em Hogwarts trouxe uma seria dor de cabeça para o pessoal da Soul Society: _Se alguma daquelas criaturas sair do controle o delicado ciclo das almas estará em perigo, quem for voluntario para se infiltrar sob um disfarce na escola um passo a frente – _disse Yamamoto solenemente_, _mais apesar disso ninguém se move do lugar- É parece que já começamos com um problema... Quem ira para a escola de Magia e Bruxaria? e que confuções aconteceram por lá? Leiam e descubram .

A idéia dessa fic surgiu durante uma conversa sobre outra fic no mesmo estilo, "Shinigamis em Hogwarts", em Inglês, que a minha amiga e colega de faculdade, Fallen Angel adora. Ela então propôs o desafio de cada uma fazer uma fic do tipo misturando Harry Potter e o pessoal de Bleach, eu decidir usar o cenário do terceiro livro e ela ficou com o quinto quem tiver mais comentário ganha a disputa então se tiverem gostado por favor me ajudem . (ficamos muito competitivas uma com a outra depois que eu desbanquei ela do recorde de Strakes, cinco seguidos, no Wii e ela me deu uma sova no Boliche, este no mundo real TT.TT "_mais espere pela próxima Nica-chan huahauhauaauaua_") ...

Itachi: Detalhe essa conversa que gerou essa disputa idiota rolou durante a aula, quero ver as suas notas de Psicologia Escolar depois mocinha.

Serão ótimas eu garanto!

Itachi: Desde que não saia como a sua letra, Senhorita Dolly Brada de Matos, hahaha já vai ser satisfatório. #começa a suar frio# Por que você ta com essa cara #uma cadeira voa a centímetros de Itachi# Mãeee!! #tenta fugir mais começa a ser estrangulado por uma bandana cortada de Konoha (não a dele é aminha mesmo)

Você acha muito engraçado, né? Terem errado o meu nome no certifico da palestra, todo mundo da sala riu mais de você eu não aceito.

Itachi: Socorro ela surtou!! Isso é covardia sabia, eu acabei de sair da luta do meu irmão ar, por favor ar!

Rukia: #cutuca a autora# Desculpe, vejo que esta em meio a algo importante, mais poderíamos começa a fic, tem gente esperando.

Ok #sorrir# e sai acompanhando Rukia. #Renji aparece logo depois#

Renji: #perto de Itachi# Não se preocupe, ela gosta de você, se não por que iria fazer o seu Cosplay "sexy no Jutsu" durante a apresentação de Psicodiagnostico?

Itachi: Se isso é gostar, eu quero morrer antes que ela comece a me odiar #tenta andar com um cajado, todo torto#

Renji: Bom to jeito que ele ta no Manga me pergunto se isso já não aconteceu. Agora fiquem com a fic:

PS: O nome da autora é Nelly Rocha de Matos, como conseguiram transforma isso naquele nome eu não sei mais o desenho que a Angel fez depois foi legal, só faltava falar Béeeeeeeeeeeeeee #é um livro de psicologia o acertar em cheio#

Agora sim podem começar. #recolhe o livro#

**Uma Coruja, duas cartas**

Era um dia normal para toda a cidade de Karakura, mais tinha um valor especial, para um ser a avistava do alto. Finalmente chegara, nunca tinha ido entregar uma carta de inícios de aulas tão longe. Mais pela honra das Corujas de Hogwarts esta não deixaria de ser entregue, mesmo tento que atravessar terras e mares, lá estava ela na Terra do Sol Nascente.

No procedimento antigo era só deixa na caixa de correio, mais para evitar a possibilidade milhares de viagens e cartas desperdiçadas, como ocorreu há dois anos com aquele rapaz da cicatriz, sem contar o deslocamento de pessoal praquele fim de mundo, agora as corujas não podiam ir embora ate ter certeza que o destinatário leria toda a carta.

E lá estava a sua deixa, uma pequena menina a abrir a janela da cozinha, é 1, 2, e 3...

-Paiêeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, tem uma coruja na cozinha!!Niii-san, Karinnnnnnnnn. Ahhhh!

No andar de cima, um garoto acorda com os gritos. Coçando a cabeça, abre a porta pra ver o que acontecia. Mais agora só o silencio reinava na casa, mais Ichigo de tão sonolento não percebe quando algo, voando sobre sua cabeça, entra no quarto...

-Que sonho estranho, como uma coruja entrasse nas casas assim, nem estávamos perto de florestas.-Volta a dormir, mais sem sucesso, algo pinicava sua orelha, com certeza não era um pernilongo.

-Só falta ser a coruja que se saiu do meu sonh... – e ao se virar a surpresa- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh

Enquanto isso a porta do quarto se abre.

-Ô Yuru, o Ichi achou ela mais vem rápido que a luta parece ser de vida ou morte- Karin observava o irmão correndo atrás da coruja com uma vassoura. Assustada a ave deixa, por acidente, a carta que trazia cair nas mãos de Karin, que rapidamente a abre se desinteressando na mesma velocidade depois- Aqui tem mais uma, velho!- A joga para trás, o pai se joga de arrastão para pega-la antes que esta atingisse o chão, depois de observa detalhadamente o envelope fechado, com olhos em choque, ele se dirigir ate o filho, a carta é novamente recolhida pela ave, parecia irritada por terem a aberto, e largado em seguida, mais estava mais preocupada em não ser acertada pela arma de Ichigo.

-Xô, xô bicho feio- quando percebe uma presença estranha atrás se virar- que foi? eu já to acordado, coroa- se põe em guarda esperando a já tradicional voadora matinal, mais o que aconteceu a seguir ninguém poderia esperar.-Me larga velho! ficou doido? - seu pai lhe abraçava de forma sufocante, enquanto fazia beicinho tentando acertar a bochecha do filho que não ficava quieto-, o que agora ta querendo me beijar? Sem essa! - um grande chute é desferido contra o medico que rola escada a baixo, com sua filha Karin tanto tchauzinho quando ele passa voando pela porta, por pouco não atinge Yuru que subia apressada.

-Tava pra alguém me explica o que ta acontecendo? – As duas irmãs se entreolharam, não havia como explicar, a não se mostrando.

...

-Há que dia mais feliz Masaki querida, como queria que você estivesse aqui, para dividir todo orgulho que estou sentido pelo nosso primogênito. – Chorava o chefe da família em frente ao retrato da falecida esposa.

-Ele não testou os novos remédios que chegaram, como de costume, né? –olhava Ichigo assustado.

-Só se a droga estiver nessa carta- exclama Karin com desdém, apontando para carta aos pés da coruja, que postada na mesa ao lado da escada, parecia espera que alguém lhe desse a devida atenção.

-A Rukia também recebeu uma da ave, disse que era algo importante, mais só explicou por pai, a gente tava procurando à coruja- Yuru ia apanhá-la, mais o bico da coruja não acha isso uma boa idéia.- Ai- A coruja se virou para Ichigo coma carta no bico

-É minha, não é?- pegou-a desconfiado de toda aquela felicidade que o pássaro demonstrava, um rápido olhar para o conteúdo da carta e a declaração – Ei quem foi o idiota que escreveu uma carta pra mim numa língua que eu nem conheço. – Grita indignado com as palavras em Inglês que o impediam de matar sua curiosidade.

-Mais uma coisa que você vai aprender quando for para a nova escola, meu filho- tenta abraçá-lo por trás mais Ichigo foge e sua cara beija o chão- por que faz isso comigo, se você conseguiu essa bolsa foi por eu ter ti criado tão bem TT.TT -se lamenta no chão.

-Bolsa, escola, do que ele ta falando?

-Oras, Parece que Kurosaki-kun também foi aceito no programa de intercambio destinado só os melhores alunos do Japão-uma pequena e sorridente garota acabara de aparece na sala.

-Do que que cê ta falando Rukia?- no momento seguinte seu pé é esmagado de forma enfática

-É claro que o professor já tinha notificado nós dois, semana passada, mais o senhor sabe o filho que tem não é senhor Kurosaki? sempre se esquecendo das coisas- ao fundo Ichigo assoprava o pé inchado.

-Claro, mais mesmo assim ele conseguiu se destaca, e isso merece uma comemoração, Karin me ajude a acender a churrasqueira, Yuru prepare a carne! Hoje é dia de festa- Termina com pose de "Embalos de Sábado" a noite e rodopiando de mãos dadas com a filha Yuru ate a cozinha.

-Que que foi que a mãe viu nesse cara afinal? -.-' –de repente uma idéia luminosa passa por sua cabeça.- Ei velho eu posso ficar com o quarto do mano quando ele for embora - correr atrás dos dois.

-Aproveita e pede pra ele reforma o armário, ta cheio de cupim...- Rukia se preparava para acompanhar o trio quando sente alguém a puxando pela gola.

-Agora poderia por favor me explicar o que é tudo isso Rukia? – as veias de sua testa pareciam prestes a estourar - aparentemente você também recebeu uma carta, e foi você quem explicou o conteúdo da sua, que era igual a minha, para o meu pai, que é um retardado cujas únicas palavras em Inglês são as fala daquele vidente de araque com aquela risada ridícula... E tem mais se as sua nota são das mais baixas como é que você consegue ler em Inglês e...

-Claro que eu responderei a tudo isso- para o espanto de Ichigo Rukia estava no alto da escada, sem perceber em sua mão só estava o casaco que ela, há pouco, usava sobre o pijama.-Nunca se fecha os olhos para se vangloriar de um inimigo seu Baka,-disse vendo a cara de tacho do amigo- mais agora vamos fazer as malas, será que a Yuru se incomodar deu levar aquele vestido violeta?...- continua a subir a escada sem dar atenção a quem vinha levantando poeira atrás.

-Malas?... Pra que malas, pra onde vamos e quando?- quase fechando a porta Rukia para responder.

-Para a Inglaterra!... Nosso avião sai à tarde, seja rápido - fecha a porta murmurando para si mesma- como será esse veiculo? –folheia um livro ate encontra o artigo sobre avião- Como algo como isso pode levantar vôo, não é muito pesado?-vira a figura de ponta cabeça tentando encontra uma resposta sozinha.- enquanto isso lá embaixo alguém ainda tentava assimilar as informações dadas.

-In-ingla...Inglaterra!-mais algo mais importante tomou lugar em sua mente- Ô Karin você pode ate fica com o meu quarto, mais se mudar algo lá conto pra tudo mundo que você chora ate hoje quando assiste Bambi.- corre para cozinha onde já se ouvia a grelha preparando a carne.

Lá fora, por uma ultima vez a coruja observava a casa, sua missão estava comprida mais ainda teria uma longa viagem de volta, pensava ignorando os sons da casa ao longe...

-Mentira! Eu só faço isso em solidariedade a Yuru.

-E quem se sentiria deslocada chorando com o narigão do pai escorrendo mais que torneira no Maximo?

-Eu gosto daquele coelho, ele devia ter sido o papel principal não acham?

-Rukia, não estávamos discutindo coelhos... Você não estava arrumando as malas?

...de qualquer forma estava fazendo um lindo tempo e seria lua cheia quando chegassem em casa uma semana depois, onde descansaria em uma torre quente com comida fresca a vontade.

Enquanto isso em um lugar não localizável pelos mapas de Geografia... (pelo menos não dessa dimensão)

-Eu já esperava que por vontade própria ninguém se voluntaria para a missão, visto que é na Terra, requer um disfarce minucioso, e levara meses para terminar- um senhor idoso, frente para uma fileira de homens e mulheres em kimonos negros postados de forma respeitosa, se aproximava de uma lousa meio-coberta onde de fora só se viam vários números em ordem numérica, da gaveta também retirou um punhado de palitinhos numerados.- então resolvi preparar, de ante mão, um método de seleção que não pode se acusado de favoritismo, pois quem for à contra gosto é por que não comeu bolinhos da sorte o suficiente no Ano novo- dar uma boa gargalhada, varias gotas- era uma piada sabiam? É vocês realmente não querem ir, mais foi pedido de um velho amigo, com uma justificativa muito plausível diga se de passagem, pois se alguma daquelas criaturas saírem do controle haverá um desequilíbrio no ciclo das almas, maior do que todos os Quincis já vivos poderiam fazer juntos. Então tenham a bondade de cada um pegar um palito, certo agora, na lousa, cada um escreva seu nome abaixo do numero que tirou no palitinho.

Tudo terminado, Yamamoto descobre a parte de baixo da lousa revelando um labirinto de linhas que saiam dos números ate uma fileira onde havia, intercalados, os disseres "missão" e "livre"

-Podem começar, sigam seu numero e descubram sua sorte.

Continua...

Bem alguém te um palpite de como terminou o sorteio? .

Itachi: Sem essa frescura, todo mundo sabe que você é a autora e que, infelizmente, o que você escreve acontecem, o que é uma infelicidade e... #Autora com uma agulha e chaveirinho de Itachi na mão# Ta, ta bom parei! #sai correndo assustador#

Renji: Você não seria capaz de fazer vodu como presente da Angel né?

Claro que não, mais se blefar me livrar de inconveniente assim, pode ter certeza que não vou resista.

Renji: Certo, agora só uma perguntinha, entre nós você também vai me colocar no meio dessa muvuca? #se mostrar preocupado#

Não sei #faz charminho# provavelmente, mais ainda não decidir, gostaria de receber a opinião dos leitores. Então se alguém tiver uma boa sugestão, manda um review dizendo: QUEM VOCÊ QUER QUE VÁ NA MISSÃO PARA HOGWARTS E POR QUE! Estarei esperando.

Renji: E eu também... 7

Itachi: #escondido atrás da porta# "_É to vendo que isso daqui vai vira um harém/senzala que nem o da Angel. _" Você ainda não tem certeza se eu realmente morri pra se considerar viúva! tá?

CALA BOCA!

Itachi: Sim senhora! O.O7

Renji: Bom ate o próximo capitulo

Beijos #agarrada em um Renji vermelho, Itachi no canto com raiva/ciúmes#


	2. Esperando o vôo

1 minuto antes da Fic:

Autora/Nica: SAI DA FRENTE!!#Chutam e passam por cima de Renji# ITACHI VOLTA AQUI, A GENTE VAI TE BATE TANTO QUE ESSAS NUVENZINHAS DA SUA CAPA VÃO VIRA HEMATOMAS ROXOS!

Renji: .

Bonequinho do Psicólogo: Que meninas intratáveis, neurose pura.

Bonequinho do Psiquiatra: Deviam se internadas com certeza.

Ichigo: #arrastando o Renji# Kon para de falar besteira, #Kon aparece por de trás do palco/caixa# e anuncia logo a fic!

Kon: Estraga prazeres! #olha pra câmera# Agora fiquem com a fic, este capitulo esta ótimo... Por que eu apareço é claro. Já que se não fosse eu Bleach não teria tanto sucesso assim, não é? Não concordam? #silencio absoluto, passa arbusto de faroeste# Vamos ver se ainda acham isso depois de hoje, Leiam e confiram!

Ps. Agora se não entenderam por que as duas doidas estavam atrás do psicopata leiam o que vem depois da fic...

**Esperando o vôo**

O movimento daquele dia não era nada fora do normal, mais aquela cena familiar era um tanto estranha, mais tentemos respeitá-la...

-MEU FILHO JÁ ESTÁ TÃO CRESCIDO!- a atenção era atraída pelo monologo choroso- JÁ VAI VIVE EM OUTRO PAÍS! VOU SENTIR TANTA SAUDADE! –não consegue abraça o filho pois mais uma vez um pé tamanho 41 se põe entre eles- Veja como ele trata seu pobre pai, querida!

-COMO VOCÊ TEVE CORAGEM DE TRAZER ISSO! – Senhor Kurosaki chorava aos pés de um cartaz com a figura de uma mulher sorridente- EU AINDA QUERO VOLTAR DE CABEÇA ERGUIDA PARA ESSE PAÍS SABIA?

-Não se preocupe senhor Kurosaki, eu cuidarei do Kurosaki-kun .-disse Rukia de forma adorável.

-Que bom, confio plenamente em você Kuchiki-san.-enxuga suas lagrima, com a mão de Rukia entre as suas, e sussurra para o filho- Só quero netos depois dos 45, entendeu seu malandrão?!- A cara do filho mais vermelha do que um pimentão foi a ultima coisa que o senhor Kurosaki viu antes de se chutado através da porta principal do Saguão. O ato é seguindo de uma salva de palmas dos presentes no salão.

-É sempre assim onde o seu pai vai? Ele se comportada de forma tão cof, "espaçosa"?- Ichigo parecia querer enterrar a cabeça na terra, infelizmente lá era tudo concreto- O que foi a ultima coisa que ele disse antes que ti deixou daquele jeito?- a cara vermelha volta à cena novamente.

-Nada, nada, de nada, nadinha mesmo, principalmente que envolva você, eu, e alguém que ainda não nasceu- Ichigo sacudia os braços e respirava de forma forçada, parecia preste a ter um ataque.

-Er, não entendei- Ichigo limpar a testa, aliviado- Enfim, é melhor irmos para a sala de embarque os outros já devem ter chegado...

-Que outros? Rukia eu não entendi- esta já estava na escada rolante, olhando desconfiada para os degraus que se moviam.

No estacionamento.

-Como é que você pode ser tão sem noção! Só não faço o mesmo que o mano e me mando daqui por que tenho pena de deixar à pobre Yuzu sozinha com você! Ouviu?

-Karin eu acho que a cabeça do papai ta sagrando...- Diz a irmã relutante vendo Karin arrastar o pai desacordado, de propósito pelo caminho com pedras, era o caminho mais curto ate vaga onde o carro estava estacionado.

-Não esquenta ele não é medico? Ele se medica quando acordar, se acordar – falar a ultima parte baixinho. Finalmente chegaram ao carro. – O que você ta procurando?-observa a irmã angustiada revirando as almofadas dos bancos, enquanto tentava colocar o pai no banco da frente.

-O meu ursinho de pelúcia, sumiu. Será que roubaram?

-E quem roubaria uma coisa velha e encardida daquelas? É mais fácil um espírito ter possuído o corpo dele e ele ta andando por ai querendo matar alguém estilo o boneco assassino dos filmes- faz cara e som de fantasma apavorante- Ei é brincadeira!- para vendo a irmã com a cabeça por dentro da blusa de tão assustada.- olha a gente se preocupa com isso depois agora precisamos de água pra acordar o velho.

-Ta mais com cuidado, que o papai não sabe nadar.

-E eu não sei- seguir o caminho com um sorriso demoníaco na face.-hahahahah

-Karin você ta me assustando.-do carro um ser já as via ao longe.

-Desculpe .

Enquanto isso embaixo do assoalho do carro, algo se movimenta em direção a luz.

-Hahahah, se aquele baka do Ichigo acha que eu vou deixa ele viaja sozinho com a minha adorável onne-san ele está muito enganado, ela provavelmente vai ficar muito carente em um país estrangeiro. Mais não tema minha bela dama, pois este belo ser estará lá para consolá-la, e abraçá-la enquanto o sono não vem- imerso em suas fantasias pervertidas o boneco de pelúcia não percebe alguém vindo por de trás.-Uê? Uma nuvem tampou o Sol ou o que?- nota algo estranho quando sua sombra desaparece em algo maior, sente uma gota, quente, cair sobre seu ombro- é chuva agora?- já suava frio, já sentia o que era, mais para ter certeza teria que se vira, idéia que não lhe agradava.- 1, 2,3...- A visão de um Dobermann enorme e de cara não muito amigável, o paralisou em pé, um toque do focinho do animal e Kon cai, sem resistência, para trás, talvez se permanecesse assim o cachorro perdesse o interesse. Mais o cachorro ainda o observava, sem saber o que fazer com algo que se move e depois parar de repente, bem na duvida achou melhor chamar o chefe.

-Au, au, au –Kon tentou sai correndo quando o cachorro se virou, mais percebeu quando abriu os olhos que uma pata o imobilizava, ate a chegada do segurança.

-O que foi Kero? Encontrou alguma coisa? Bom garoto...- o segurança lhe afagava o pelo, o cachorro parecia contente.-vejamos o que você conseguiu- colocando luvas na mão pegou Kon com cuidado, outro segurança também chegara para prestar auxilio- O que acha Keitaro? O Kero latiu bastante, mais eu não consigo sentir pedras ou papelotes entre o recheio- Kon nem se mexeu quando foi passado para a mão do outro homem.

-Talvez seja cocaína e esteja espalhada entre as fibras... Cada vez mais criativos esses traficantes! Devem ter achado que não ligaríamos para um brinquedo velho e esquecido. Vasculhe a área, o recebedor deve esta por perto, vou levá-lo para a sala e tirar o material- Kero viu Kon fazer uma cara de total pânico quando ouviu isso, e parecia querer avisar que o boneco ainda se mexia, pulava, então, no segurança tentando chamar sua atenção para a mão dele.

-Que foi Kero? O que tem a minha mão?- troca o boneco de mão e começa a lhe afagar o pelo- quer biscoito é? Malandrinho, espera mais um pouco já é quase hora do lanche...disse se virando e atravessando a porta de entrada.- O cachorro ainda estava de olho no boneco, que via através do vidro, muito intrigado.

-Kero, vamos ainda temos trabalho - o primeiro segurança assobia e o cachorro esquece a porta e volta a acompanhá-lo.

...

-Certo, agora é só abrir a costura e ver qual é a nova tática dos espertinhos.-se vira para a mesa onde deixara Kon, mais surpresa! Ele não estava mais ali- Mais como? eu deixei aqui, onde pode esta? A porta tava trancada.- observa o Saguão abismado,- e agora o que eu faço? -enquanto coçava a cabeça preocupado, não percebeu algo descendo de suas costa e se agarrando a um carrinho de bagagem que passava por aí.

-Ar, ar, ar finalmente livre, uma verdadeira fuga de super espião, sem nenhuma duvida, -o silencio preenche o local- Bem agora tenho que encontra o cabeça de laranja por onde eu começo?- por cima das malas vislumbra uma imensidão de pessoas por todo o lado- é vou ter muito obstáculos.

Enquanto isso na fila do Check (desculpem não saber como se escrever)

-Então pode me explicar? –tinha se perdido de Rukia em meio à multidão na escada rolante, só agora a encontrará novamente.- enquanto caminhava comecei a acha muito incomum que uma coruja venha entrega cartas da Inglaterra ate aqui, ta bom que eu sempre ouvir falar que os ingleses são um povo meio excêntrico mais a distancia geográfica sempre impõe seus limites, então tudo isso só pode ter dedo Soul Society não é?-Rukia se vira muito seria.

-Saiba que estou muito admirada, com você...- um sorriso bobo começa a se forma no rosto de Ichigo- mais é pela demora em perceber as coisas, baka. -imediatamente o sorriso murcha- E pensar que queriam te indica para Capitão?

-Que? Quem me queria como Capitão?-diz assustado

-O Zaraki! –os olhos de Ichigo saltam- com a condição que passassem por treinamento intensivo no 11º Bantai, ministrado por ele é claro!

-Já era de se esperar, mais eu ainda quero saber uma coisa, como você leu aquela carta em inglês? Ou você já sabia o conteúdo.-Imediatamente Rukia tira da bolsa a carta e coloca na mão de Ichigo.

-Transfira um pouco da sua energia para a carta, você vai entender.-Assim que Ichigo fez o que Rukia disse, a carta que era de papel normal ficou amarelada, se tornara um pergaminho de aspecto antigo e as letras antes em inglês agora eram Hiragramas japonês. Finalmente Ichigo poderia ler a carta. Mais agora não conseguia acreditar no que estava escrito.

-O que? Escola de Magia e Bruxaria? Cê só pode ta zoando com a minha cara- Rukia lhe lançou um olhar impaciente. Mais sua atenção parecia ser capturada por outra coisa.

-Rukia o que foi?-sem disse nada Rukia começou a correr - Moço guardar o nosso lugar na fila ... RUKIA!!-Ichigo pediu, enquanto disparava atrás de Rukia. Mais quando virou a direita sua passagem foi bloqueada por um carregador, teria freado a tempo se um grito não tivesse o assustado tanto que o fez tropeçar, caindo sobre as malas.-Desculpa moço! –Ichigo se levantou e saiu tão rápido que o carregador acabou mostrando o dedo médio para o vazio.

-Eu conheço essas vozes tenho certeza.- Chegara na frente do banheiro feminino a tempo de presenciar uma cena lastimável, dois jovens, um loiro e um ruivo berrante, estavam sendo expulso do banheiro a bengaladas por uma velhinha.

-Seus pervertidos, nem mulheres idosas tem sossego, não podemos nem ir ao banheiro, saiam daqui antes que eu chame a segurança!-volta para o banheiro.

-Cala boca sua velha, quem iria querer ver o seu traseiro gordo. –Se levanta batendo a poeira da calça boca de sino roxa e aceitando a faixa na cabeça - se aproxima do companheiro que ainda permanecia encolhido no chão, protegendo a cabeça com as mãos- LEVANTA KIRA, NÃO BANCAR O IMPRESSIONÁVEL AGORA NÉ?!

-Mais foi horrível! –se levanta com os olhos assustados- Nunca mais vou comer carne de porco depois dessa... Como alguém pode acumular uma quantidade de gordura daquela forma? E a gente tinha que cai bem quando ela estava ajeitando a meia calça.-seus olhos quase saltam das orbitas.

- Saitou seu miserável abriu o portal aqui de propósito! Todo por que eu conseguir passar no exame físico por 11º Bantai e você ainda ta na sessão de pesquisa por que não consegui fazer nem 500 abdominais, de cabeça pra baixo, das 2.000 pedidas, mais você vai ver quando eu voltar...-parecia que Kira estava prestes a vomitar.- Também não é pra tanto! A gente viu coisa muito pior naquela noite na zona vermelha da Rukongai 23, aquelas gueixas velhas não sabem quando parar, ganhariam mais se virassem lutadoras de sumo...-Kira não parece melhorar- é também não foi uma lembrança agradável.- coça a cabeça- Aquele capitão vagabundo também, ritual de iniciação para jovens Shinigamis ele disse, se aquelas fotos não estivesse em posse dele, eu contava tudo pra Nanao.

-Tava pra você pararem, esse assunto indecente, ta me dando náuseas- finalmente percebiam que estavam sendo observados.

-CABEÇA DE LARANJA!-Renji aponta para Ichigo.

-MACACO PERVERTIDO!- Este aponta de volta, Renji parecia prestes a explodir.-ainda bem que a Rukia não tá aqui, com certeza ficaria com vergonha de ser sua amiga.

-Cala a boca! E aliais onde tá ela? – Ichigo coça a cabeça- NÃO ACREDITO QUE VOCÊ DEIXOU ELA SE PERDE!- começa a caminhar pelo corredor.

-Ah também ela não nenhuma criança indefesa né?- quando olham para a frente, no fim do corredor, em frente as máquinas de bichinhos...

-O que dizia?

-Tá mais indefesa ela não é! Não importa o que o irmão superprotetor acha.

-Não são lindos Kira?- seus olhos cintilavam, coelhos de todas as cores e tamanhos parecia o paraíso.-Eu vir o carregador trazendo eles pra cá, não pode resistir

-Eu acho que prefiro raposas, Kuchiki-san...- disse coçando a cabeça, avista os rapazes- Ah finalmente pararam de discutir.- quando passaram por ele em direção a Rukia, o olhar lançado foi arrepiar a espinha- O que foi que eu fiz?

-Rukia, a gente tem que voltar pra fila... –passava a mão na frente de seu rosto- Rukia... RUKIA!- não mexeu um músculo.

-Não adianta ela entrou em transe...- Renji procurava algo em seu bolso- Vamos tirá-la daqui usando um desses, -aponta para a máquina- como isca... Achei -exibe a moeda nos dedos, que rapidamente é tomada por Ichigo.-EI A MOEDA É MINHA!

-Você não sabe usar essas maquinas modernas!- mostra a língua para Renji e acaba errando onde coloca a moeda.

-Hahaha e você é tão burro que não saberia o que fazer nem que tivesse o manual em mãos.- Ichigo se levanta e dos olhos de ambos saem faíscas, mais ninguém percebe que Kira pegara a moeda do chão.

-Eu só tenho que mexer a alavanca assim? E usar a garra pra pegar?!... Não é tão difícil! Qual vai ser o rosa? –Rukia assenta com a cabeça. – Aqui estar! – Kira coça a cabeça constrangido com sorriso agradecido de Rukia...Mais não sabia ele que estava sendo vitima de outros olhares, estes nada amigáveis.

"_Ora seu_!"- os dois saíram arrastando uma Rukia que só tinha olhos para o coelhinho, sendo seguidos por um Kira muito confuso.

"_O que foi que eu fiz_"

...

-Por favor me digam, o que foi que eu fiz...

-Você realmente não sabe quando parar, seu traíra! –Kira fica estático- E pensar que o considerava meu melhor amigo –sussurra para Ichigo

-Eu nunca confiei nele, se fazendo de sonso, deve ter aprendido tudo com o capitão dele!

-Dava pras comadres pararem de ladainha, antes que o vôo parta sem nós – Rukia passa pelos dois para despachar as bagagens, com uma mão abraçando o coelho e com a outra puxava Kira, o queixo dos outros caem.

-Rukia eu não daria tanta confiança a ele se fosse você...- Ichigo vai reclamando atrás...

-... Lembre de que ele é discípulo... de uma raposa desgraçada.-acompanhado de Renji, sem percebe que pisara em algo fofo.

-Seu macaco imbecil- Kon levanta com uma marca de tênis na cara- como ousar pisar no rei dos animais!-bate a poeira- se ao menos eu tivesse me segurado na perna dele, não teria que continuar andando, pelo menos eu não topei com aquele cachorro nojent...- sentir algo úmido escorrendo em sua cabeça.-Kon cai de barriga pra cima, olhando pra trás- Oi amigão! Como é bom te ver de novo -sorrir nervoso.

-Que bom que eu sempre posso contar com você Kero, eu teria serio problemas se esse bichinho sumisse- o segurança se aproximava com uma tesoura reluzente em punho, se ajoelhando e chegando mais perto de Kon, ate que- AIIIIIIIIIIII!-o grito tirou o aeroporto de sua rotina habitual, enquanto um boneco sair a mil pelo saguão.

-Cara por que gritou desse jeito?-outro segurança se aproxima.

-Raito, aquele boneco que a gente encontrou me mordeu -soprava o dedo machucado.

-Você ta trabalhando de mais Matt, como é que eu boneco ia de morde, só se fosse um robô, mais -Matt parecia esta concitando a idéia- Ah claro, mais não acha que ficaria muito caro colocar isso por transporte de droga, simplesmente?

-Mais é claro que não é tão simples assim- um homem mais velho aparentando ser o chefe aparece do nada assustando os dois.

-Há eu não acredito que ele vai começar com aquela historia de novo!- Matt cochicha para Raito.

-Matt, Matt, sempre tão cético, que maior prova do que a marcada na sua mão. E eles achavam que era muito radical, vasculhar os bichinhos a procurar de bombas, veremos quem é o maluco agora... Hahahahhah. Vou tomar minhas providencias, rapazes me sigam, Mais se lembre devemos ser discretos, não queremos criar pânico, e é claro que os bonecos-bomba estão sendo controlado há curta distancia tomem cuidado, pode ser uma criança treinada na guerrilha.-Andar rapidamente, os outros ficam um pouco para trás.

-É ele realmente nunca foi o mesmo depois de passar pelo Raio X das malas.-Kero late- Ei, não se faz de desentendido espertinho, foi você que arrastou ele ate lá atrás daquele gato- o cachorro abaixa a cabeça.

-E agora o que eu faço?-Kon, por de trás de um vaso, observava todos passarem

...

-Nunca achei que ia me sentir tão cretino algum dia.- delicadamente pegar mais um bichinho de uma criança em lagrimas, para descostura e ver se tiinha alguma coisa estranha.

-Nunca achei que is ter que costura na minha vida, devia ter observando mais como a mamãe fazia.-termina de recosturar outro boneco- Aqui esta, o que acha?.- entrega um ursinho torto e mocho de um lado.

-Horrível- a garotinha chuta a canela de Raito.

-Ora sua...-apertar as mãos de raiva.

-Não fale assim com a minha neta.-Raito é alvo de varias bengaladas, as duas vão embora, com a garotinha mostrando a língua. Um pouco atrás Renji barra passagem de todos.

-Renji a gente ta atrasado, sabia- olha por cima do ombro do shinigami.- Há só podia ser, a velha de novo! Mais que decadência para um vice-capitão -sorrir provocativo.

-Fiquem quietos temos que encontrar outra saída! Pois eu não vou deixa matarem o Mitsuki.

-A tá é o coelho.- "_que nome estranho_"- Mais Rukia não há outra saída por embarque e... –Mitsuki é jogado em seus braços.

-Corre quando eu ter o sinal -Rukia solta um gato da caixa de viagem. Kero olha para o gato, o gato rosna intimidador para Kero. Kero começa a correr... arrastando quem atrás?

-Raito!- Matt abandona seu posto tentando ajudar o amigo. Possibilitando que todos os que achassem aquela blitz ridícula, inclusive nossos quatro amigos passassem.

...

Agora todos já estavam em seus assentos, chegaram tão atrasados que não ouviram as instruções da comissária de bordo, que parecia muito contraria em ter que acomodá-los depois do seu belo discurso, da qual foi tirada a atenção dos passageiros com essa chegada de ultima hora..Mais outra coisa, alem do olhar de raiva da comissária o que dizia que sua comida provavelmente viria fria, o incomodava.

-Renji...-exclamava baixinho pedindo que ninguém notasse aquela cena constrangedora- Ô Macaco ser ta pegando na minha mão, por que heim?-nem sinal de resposta- Para de aperta, pô!- Puxa a mão com força, Renji se encolhe na poltrona e começar a balança pra frente e pra trás- Não acredito que um Shinigami, ainda por cima vice-capitão esta com medo de andar de avião, que decadência...- sorrir por deboche, finalmente o garoto sai do transe.. pra pegar Ichigo pelo colarinho de forma ameaçadora.

-Você sabe por acaso quantos desastres aéreos tiveram ultimamente, seu ignorante? "_E eu ainda não entendi como algo tão pesado pode alçar vôo, sem nem ao menos bater essas asas, imóveis, como os pássaros_" Só pode ser sorte, a favor do vento, só pode.- aproveitando os devaneios solitários do amigo, Ichigo o faz solta-lo, e comenta enquanto massagear o pescoço.

-Que eu saiba você esta de Gigai, devia ser o menos preocupado aqui se algo acontece...

-Mais isso não significa que eu não sinta dor quando TODO O AVIÃO ARDER EM CHAMAS!!-"sussurra" no ouvido de Ichigo, quando percebe algo estranho, a pressão do ar o pressiona contra a poltrona violentamente.- O que foi isso -fala com a voz abafada por ter sido atingido, na cara, pela mesinha móvel.

-Enquanto você dava o seu seringue o avião decolou, devia ter apertados os cint...-Ver a cena patética de Renji hiperventilando no saco de enjôo.- Não é pra isso que ele serve sabia?

-Senhor, olhe a bela vista da janela, talvez isso o acalme-disse gentil uma das comissárias, para depois ir assistência outros passageiros.

-Senhorita eu não acho que seria a melhor idéia e... Renji o que você esta fazendo em cima de mim?-Renji estava ajoelhado em sua poltrona mais o troco esticado e olhos esbugalhados de encontro à janela. –tira esse cotovelo do meu olho, seu macaco.

-São nuvens...e estão tão perto -Exclamava Renji admirado.

-É e que tal você ir lá fora brincar com elas mais antes de mais nada SAI DE CIMA DE MIM!!

-Senhorita poderia pedir que o seu amigo se acalmasse, ele esta perturbando os outros passageiros!- a educada comissária se dirigir a Rukia sentada duas fileiras a frente dos garotos.-Rukia abaixa a revista que estava lendo com um sorriso adorável nos lábios.

-A Senhorita não devia tirar conclusões precipitadas, só por que eu cheguei atrasada, seguidas deles, não me faz nem um pouco intima dos dois, pois tenho certeza que nunca os vir antes, ou não me chamo Kuchiki Ruk...

-RUKIA!!- uma aura sombria a cobre, a comissária sorrir.- posso sentar do seu lado o Renji aqui ta enchendo o saco!

-Não enquanto eu estiver aqui Kurosaki- saindo de trás, também de uma revista, a voz sem emoção de Byakuya, causa um arrepio na espinha dos dois, Renji volta ao seu lugar, como uma criança pegar fazendo arte.

-Finalmente se acalmaram- suspira a comissária se afastando.

-Por que você não me disse que ele estava aqui, Renji?

-Oras, por que não sabia!-dar de ombros.

-Que ele estava na missão?-exclama admirado.

-Não que ele vinha na econômica!-Ichigo tombar.

-Nii-sama tudo bem?- Rukia levanta a cabeça, por lhe parece que o irmão tinha resmungado algo.

-No próximo Ano Novo, me lembre de comer muitos bolinhos da sorte...

-Hai.

-Isso é por que o Yamamoto não ia pagar esse luxo só pra ele, -uma voz vinda de trás, transmitia muita seriedade, mais não o suficiente pra esconder o quanto era pueril- e também não deixou o capitão Kuchiki pagar do próprio bolso pra depois fica espalhando que ele é um mão de vaca.

-Hi-HITSUGAYA?- Ichigo apontava espantado para unas mechas de cabelo branco espetado que aparecia acima do jornal que cobria o seu dono. O precoce capitão abaixa o jornal calmamente.

-Parabéns, você finalmente aprendeu o meu nome, agora coloque um capitão, e voltaremos a conversar- volta a desaparecer por de trás do jornal.

-Certo quem mais esta aqui?-Ichigo esticava o pescoço para todos os lados tentando reconhecer alguém- Aliais cadê o Kira?-se voltando para Renji, que tomavam uma cartela inteira de calmante, aparentemente obrigado pela comissária de olhar fixo.

Renji, com o copo na boca, aponta para duas fileiras atrás onde estava o colega loiro sentado na cadeira do corredor, parecia incomodado com algo, talvez com a seriedade com que a garota ao seu lado folheava uma revista sobre filhotes de gato.

- Hehe, tomou baka! Olha onde ele foi sentar. Do lado da vespa-assassina. E aê Fong! –Renji acena, Soi criar uma gota.

-Ele é sempre assim? - perguntar a Kira, que coça a cabeça, constrangido –ou só quando bebe?- Kira afunda na cadeira envergonhado pelo amigo que brincava com o mecanismo de inclinar a poltrona.

-PARA COM ISSO!-Hitsugaya chutava a poltrona a frente tentando não ser esmagado quando Renji inclinava.-Ai! seu- finalmente a poltrona quebra.

-Mais que droga de serviço é esse? De novo- Renji vai de cara nas costa da poltrona quando o pequeno capitão chuta a poltrona de cima dele.

-É por isso que devemos ver se o copo não esta com resíduos de álcool, quando servimos calmantes. Agora resolva esse problema antes que sejamos obrigados a voltar por confusão a bordo- a comissária chefe repreendia uma novata. A poltrona foi retirada para o fundos, Hitsugaya voltou ao seu lugar, mais não ficou nada feliz quando colocaram Renji a poltrona da janela ao seu lado.

"Vamos ver se agora ele fica quieto"-era o pensamento de três cabeças, uma laranja, uma braça e uma loira falsa, observando Renji de rosto colado na janela.

-Veja pelo lado bom Ichigo, pelo menos nós deixamos o Kon em casa- Rukia se dirigia a Ichigo, mais sem abaixa a revista.

-É tem razão, isso nem se compararia a confusão que ele causaria.-cruza os braços atrás da cabeça e se recostar na cadeira.

-O que é Kon? - um confuso Byakuya, questiona estando totalmente fora do assunto.- Algum animal?

-Bem pior que isso acredite!-os dois exclamam ao mesmo tempo.

Enquanto isso no setor de carga:

-Attchim, quem é o idiota que ta falando de mim? –silencio- é claro que ninguém vai me responder, já que eu estou sozinho entre essas montanhas de malas e pacotes!-caminha chutando o que vinha pela frente- como pode ser tão difícil encontrar a mala da onne-san, uma mala vermelha com adesivos de coelhinhos - parar para pensar- claro por que ta muito escuro aqui e eu não tenho dedos para tatear! Maldito Ichigo, se eu nunca encontrar a onne-san de novo a culpa é sua por me dar esse corpo inútil- soca uma pilha, lá do alto cai um baú que se abre na frente Kon.- Será que eu deveria ver? -se aproxima da borda- Por que não, tá bom que a curiosidade matou o gato, mais eu sou superior a isso, -bate no peito- um forte e poderoso leão é o que eu sou, o que é isso... roupas, parece seda-se debruça tentando toca o que tinha tendo, acaba caindo e a tampa fecha, sobre si- Ei, mais que droga... aqui ta escuro, SOCORRO!! Onee-san, Ichigo baka, ME TIREM DAQUI EU TENHO MEDO DO ESCURO!!...

Continua...

(O que aconteceu 5 minutos antes da fic)

Renji #concentrado na construção de um castelo de cartas# Hehe, só mais uma.

Itachi: Ô Macaco #de susto Renji cair sobre o castelo# Cê viu a autora, a fic ta atrasada e eu quero saber por que!

Renji: Em primeiro lugar se eu sou um macaco você é um maracujá de gaveta, e espero que o autor invente um motivo muito bom pra você ter matado a sua família, se não vou ter muito prazer em despachar sua alma direto para o inferno Hhauahuahauahauhaua.

Itachi: o/.\o' é parece que é por gente como você que os fantasmas tem fama de assustadores... #se dirigir para o quarto da autora, ignorado os protestos de Renji, sobre ser mais que um simples fantasma. Ao abrir a porta se depara com uma figura de capa preta e bandana riscada, logo solta uma exclamação# Ô Renji quando foi que ela colocou um espelho no quarto.

Criatura do "espelho": "_Que burro_"

Renji: "_Ele realmente ta ficando cego_" #ver Itachi fazer uma serie de movimento que são seguido, a principio pelo "espelho" mais quanto Itachi abaixa a cabeça receber um belo cascudo#

Itachi: #olhava com raiva para o que sabia agora ser a autora com cosplay de Itachi e não o seu reflexo# Eu sabia que não era tão androgênico assim. A apresentação de Psicodiagnotico já acabou, mais quanto tempo você ainda vai ficar vestida assim, senhorita?

Autora: Por que tem algum problema?

Itachi: Olha aqui tira essa roupa preta com nuvenzinha vermelha que você não é Akatsuki, você é moleca! #uma borracha atinge Itachi# Mais o que? #olha para trás: alguém de cabelo roxo vestindo camisa preta com o símbolo do clã Uchiha#

Ser que jogou a borracha: Tava pra vocês ficarem quietos? Eu to tentando desenhar! #ver um Itachi perplexo# Que foi?

Itachi: Roxo? #pega no cabelo# que mau gosto Sasuke! #ser rosna, autora rindo# E ainda ta do ressecado e ta desbotando logo vai tá loir...#uma prancheta de desenho atravessar a cabeça se Itachi estacionando no pescoço# Mais só podia ser a outra doida.

Nica-chan: (sim é ela/você .) Não fale do que não entende, e muito menos do meu cabelo, e se virar o Sex no Jutsu do Hitsugaya de tanto que ele ta desbotando, entre outros motivos hereditários o problema é meu!

Itachi: É eu sabia #tira a prancheta da cabeça# realmente não ta pra falar civilizadamente com duas mocinhas que conseguem fazer um trabalho serio de faculdade virar uma encenação de Fic... #uma sombra negra se forma sobre suas cabeças#

Autora/Nica: #voz sinistra e sincronizada# O que você quer disse com isso.? ?#Itachi começa a suar frio# Por acaso o texto não foi bom? ou você acha que ninguém entendeu a proposta? Que estranho por que parece que foi a apresentação mais apreciada pela classe #caminha em direção a um Itachi que recuar# Pena que a Professora não deixou a gente apresentar o episodio, por que os outros grupos abusaram do tempo, E A GENTE QUE PAGOU O PATO! E na outra aula ela ainda ficar comentando um trabalho por duas horas, mais nem pra lembrar do nosso. SABEM O QUANTO ISSO PROVOCA RAIVA NA GENTE ITACHI-KUN? #seus olhos brilham amarelos e sinistros, alem de estalarem as juntas dos dedos#

Itachi: Claro, claro, eu posso entende... Mais lembrem-se apesar de ter cabulado aula aquele dia... Você ainda são boas meninas, com um belo e rígido super-ego! Não? #para esperando uma resposta#

Autora e Nica : #se olham...olham para Itachi# VAMO PEGAR ELE!!

Itachi: #correndo# SOCORRO!! #Mais a frente estar Renji mexendo nos artefatos do teatrinho de sombra da apresentação de Psicopatologia#

Renji: Essa apresentação teve ter sido da hora... hehehe #fazendo os bonequinho do Psicólogo e do Psiquiatra brigarem, Itachi salta por cima dele, Renji levanta indignado# Ei tenha cuidado!...

Autora/Nica: SAI DA FRENTE!!#Chutam e passam por cima de Renji# ITACHI VOLTA AQUI, A GENTE VAI TE BATE TANTO QUE ESSAS NUVENZINHAS DA SUA CAPA VÃO VIRA HEMATOMAS ROXOS!

Renji: .

Bonequinho do Psicólogo: Que meninas intratáveis, neurose pura.

Bonequinho do Psiquiatra: Deviam se internadas com certeza.

Ichigo: #arrastando o Renji# Kon para de falar besteira, #Kon aparece por de trás do palco/caixa# e anuncia logo a fic!

Autora #assistindo#: E foi isso o que aconteceu...

Nica: #com gota# Parece tão idiota quanto a gente assiste.

Itachi: #comendo pipoca e assistindo junto# Concordo. #as duas olham pra ele e se levantam# Eu achei que a gente tinha feito uma trégua... "_ta bom vamos lá de novo_" SOCORRRROOO MAMÃE!!

Autora/Nica: VOLTA AQUI!! #Mais a frente Renji construía um castelo, dessa vez de areia, com um balde de água do lado, alguém correndo esbarra com o pé e...# MEU CASTELO!

As duas: #param um momento# Desculpa! # e voltam a correr#

Renji: Desculpa nada, EU JÁ TO CANSADO DE VOCÊS! #liberar a espada e começa a corre atrás dos três# Agora vocês vão ver o que é um macaco raivoso!

Autora: O que foi que a gente fez?#correndo de Renji#

Nica: Não sei!! #correndo mais ainda#

Itachi: E depois sou eu o encrenqueiro. #Passam por uma porta, Itachi fica para trás e fecha na cara de Renji, que desmaia. As garotas se aproximam receosas, Itachi coloca uma em volta dos ombros de cada uma# Conseguimos pará-lo, que bom!# elas o olham de forma fixa.# Vocês realmente nunca esquecem né?#Itachi se afasta#

Autora: Que foi agora ta chamando a gente de elefante? #as duas colocam as mão na cintura#

Itachi: #suspira# Mulher tem uma capacidade pra distorce as coisas... FUI! #some numa nuvem de fumaça#

Autora/Nica: Dessa vez não #também some na fumaça#

Bonequinho do Psiquiatra#em cima da mesa#: Agora sim o diagnóstico esta fechado, sem duvida são loucas varridas, internação imediata.

Bonequinho do Psicólogo: Talvez pela primeira e única vez, concordo plenamente com você #"apertam as mãos"#

Ichigo: #arrastam Renji# "_Droga eu achava que já tinha feito essa cena_" Para de brincadeira, a fic acabou por hoje, diga tchau Kon.

Kon: "Tchau Kon" #as luzes se apagam# Ta escuro, SOCORRO ONEE-SAN!

Rukia: FICA QUIETO! #som de algo sendo pisado e uma voz abafada# Ate o próximo capitulo, pessoal!


	3. Uma escala inesperada, um dia em Paris

**Uma escala inesperada, um dia em Paris.**

"_Ninguém a vista, que sorte_"

-Onde a senhorita acha que vai?- a comissária que se dirigia cabine de comando estanca no ato.- Não importa o que você e o co-piloto fazem as horas de folga, mais agora estamos de serviço, então a menos que tenha um bom motivo quero você longe dessa porta...- a comissária-chefe se afasta, sem perceber a língua a mostra para ela.

-Droga e agora, com que motivo eu vou ver o Shinji, o almoço já foi servido - cruza os braços atrás da cabeça, pensativa- "_Pense Kaoru pense, que motivos levam as comissárias a entrar nas cabines nos filmes_?"...- caminhado entre as poltronas, sua atenção é chamada pela única criança no vôo- "_nessa idade eles já pintam cabelo dessa cor, céus_"

-Posso ajudá-la?- o pequeno capitão já se sentia incomodado ao ser observado, pois sabia exatamente o motivo da atenção. "_se ela disse que sou novo de mais pra pintar o cabelo, vai virar picolé, a se vai_"

-Percebi que o senhor esta bem entediado...

-Esta enganada...-sua cabeça some por de trás do jornal.

-Não seja tímido - ela abaixa o jornal da mão do garoto- sei que deve ser estressante, tão novo, e viajar sozinho sem papai e mamãe- uma veia começa a saltar – então que tal algo mais divertido que esse jornal chato, que tal conhece a cabine do avião?

- Não obrigado- diz muito seco, tentando desamassar o jornal.

-"_Isso não foi muito educado da sua parte moleque_"-uma veia saltava enlouquecida saltava, acompanhado de um sorriso treinado.-vamos tentar de novo... Quer conhecer a cabine?

...

-VOCÊ É DOIDA? EU JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO QUERO CONHECER CABINE NENHUMA!- Ichigo tira os fones de ouvido, querendo saber que grito era aquele que abafava o seu som, a tempo de ver Hitsugaya sendo arrastado pelo corredor, por uma comissária.- Por que justo comigo heim? eu me destaco tanto assim na multidão? eu quero o meu advogado! Eu quero pintar o meu cabelo!

-Que comportamento vergonhoso para um capitão, se fez algo errado, aceite seu castigo e não incomode os outros...-os movimentos do capitão Kuchiki, por detrás do jornal pareciam sugerir um riso abafado.

-Cala a boca, ô senhor das flores –Ichigo e Renji caem na gargalhada, Rukia e Kira abafavam um riso, Soifon sorrir de lado, e o jornal é amassado de forma ameaçadora, enquanto a porta da cabine por onde Hitsugaya acabara de adentra é atingida por algo invisível que deixa vários furos pontiagudos. Rumores se espalham pelo avião, sobre o estranho fenômeno.

-Senhor eu garanto, fantasmas não existem, e ainda se existisse por diabos estariam nesse vôo?- uma comissária tentava acalmar um passageiro. No instante dessa fala Byakuya explode em uma risada histérica.

-Irmão? –Rukia se levanta assustada.

-Por que eles viriam, ela pergunta?!... Quem sabe pra uma maldita missão que podia ser dada a subordinados, mais não, ele cansou de ser chamado de ditador e decidiu dar uma de moderninho e apelar pra sorte, onde estão às regras hein?- se levanta e se virar para os outros passageiros- ONDE? QUE REGRAS CONTROLAM A SORTE? NENHUMA! ISSO É ANARQUIA!...-um comprimido atinge a boca aberta do capitão que instantaneamente capota, Ichigo e Renji o endireitam na poltrona, enquanto todos os outros passageiros observam uma comissária com um estilingue na mão.

-Que foi cês não queriam ele quieto? se alguém falar pra chefe vai ser o próximo– estica o estilingue, todos se viram para frente.

...

-Ah então temos um visitante- a piloto afaga a cabeça de Hitsugaya- é bom ter um rapazinho para animar o ambiente não é Shinji?- a comissária que acompanhava Hitsugaya lança ao co-piloto um olhar ameaçador, este nem responde a piloto.

"_A tá entendi o que ta acontecendo, MAIS POR QUE EU FUI ENVOLVIDO NESSE DRAMA AMOROSO? Cê eu sou tão pequeno,(nunca pensei que ia concordar com isso) como falam, por que?-_a comissária e o co-piloto dão a mão, e começam com um entreolhar apaixonado_- Eca! Isso pode ser enquadrado como corrupção de menores?!"_-a piloto oferece um banquinho ao seu lado e começa a explicar os mecanismos do avião.

-E esse nos trata informações sobre o clima, chuva, neblina coisas que podem dificultar a viagem e nos obrigar a interrompê-la por segurança... –a comissária já esta sentada no colo do co-piloto que lhe falar algo no ouvido, Hitsugaya sente esta preste a vomitar.

-E o que aconteceria se houvesse uma tempestade de granizo?-Hitsugaya pergunta. A piloto responde com um cafuné e um sorriso gentil.

-Primeira viagem? Que fique entre nós, mais eu também já tive esse medo, do avião ficar todo esburacado pelas pedras, mais isso seria impossível. Já a tempestade não tem o que temer, estamos muito longe de qualquer massa fria que possa causar esse fenômeno, apesar de que se a caso acontecesse teríamos que procurar o aeroporto mais próximo e pousar...- ao se virar para frente, não percebe o olhar maligno do garoto.

...

De repente o avião começou a balançar, enquanto coisas atingiam as janelas com força.

-Eu disse que essa coisa não tinha como ser segura, nós vamos cair!!...- Renji recebe um soco na cara.

-Acalma-se senhor, ou eu to outro soco!-a comissária pega Renji pelo colarinho- Já estamos com muitos problemas sem você começar uma histeria coletiva, alem daqueles que você causou desde que entrou por aquela porta- chacoalha o pobre ate deixá-lo tonto.-Então se sente e se caímos morra quieto!- Renji acena sim com a cabeça- Que bom, tenha um bom dia- ela o solta com lido e falso sorriso.

A frente a comissária-chefe pega o microfone:

-Senhores passageiros por favor se acalmem, estamos passando por problemas mais nada que fuja do controle da nossa competente piloto...-sorri confiante, quando sua voz é abafada pelos gritos da cabine de comando.

-EU NÃO QUERO SABER SE ESSA TEMPESTADE NÃO ESTA NOS RADARES, ELA TA É AQUI! E daí que é impossível, nunca ouviu falar de acontecimentos sobrenaturais, extraterrestres e afins? –os passageiros espantados - Não seu idiota eu não estou bêbada! -os passageiros suspiram aliviados- eu to é com medo de morrer-caras de pânico-... É MELHOR VOCE DAR UM JEITO PRA EU POUSA EM PARIS POIS UM ACIDENTE COM 200 MORTOS NÃO VAI FICAR BONITO NO HISTÓRICO DA EMPRESA!!-alguns passageiros desmaiam de susto, a maioria fica catatônico. Com algumas exceções...

-Eles só tocam essa musica? –Byakuya com fone ouvido tecno- isso é só batida de pé.

**...Estes não estavam preocupados... **

-Funk é pior acredite-disse a irmã sem abaixar a revista.

**...pois sabiam...**

-Teremos que enterrar todas essas almas?- Soifon pergunta a Kira, em meio ao caos generalizado.

**...o que estava do outro lado...**

-Talvez devêssemos começar por aquele ali- aponta para um senhor tento um ataque do coração, a alma estava começando a sair.

**...no alem vida**

-Mais que droga ninguém vai fazer nada?- Ichigo se indignava vendo a alma do velho observando o próprio corpo do lado de fora e desmaiando de susto...-Há? Renji almas pode desmaiar...? Ei o que você ta fazendo com a minha insígnia de Shinigami?

-To tanto o fora daqui- diz saindo do Gigai que permanece imóvel.-nossa essa coisa é boa eu nunca sair tão rápido...-Ichigo toma a insígnia- Calminha tá eu só peguei emprestado.-do lado de fora, aquela discussão era no mínimo estranha.

-Aquele lá já entrou em surto, tá falando sozinho!-a comissária observava Ichigo indignado com o ar.

-É eu sempre soube que minha vida terminaria assim,- a comissária-chefe acende um cigarro - um problema e BUM todos mortos!

-O que? eles não vão fazer nada?

-O que eles podem fazer? isso não é um filme garota é a vida real! Mesmo que a tempestade tenha parado, os motores estão super aquecido pelo trabalho de nos manter no ar, assim, quando pousamos é alto o risco de explosão.

-Droga eu devia ter ouvido minha mãe hippie e ter sido treinadora de tubarões em vez de procurar ficar bem numa mini-saia.-Tudo isso era ouvido por um certo ser de cabelo albino.

-"_É acho que dessa vez eu fui longe demais, mais droga eles mereceram por me provoca não mereceram?..."_ "_**O que você acha?"**_ uma voz forte responde vinda do seu coração. O pequeno capitão quando se virar para a frente se surpreende ao ser abraçado de forma carinhosa pela piloto que chorava de forma serena e calma.

-Me desculpe por isso pequeno- estranhamente pela primeira vez aquela palavra não o irritou – Não há muito o que eu possa faz para garantir que sairemos dessa.. Provavelmente você tem vários sonhos não é? me desculpe caso não possa viver para realizá-los -enxugar as lagrima e se virar para frente, para falar com a torre – Por favor liberem a área, a coisa pode ficar feia quando pousamos...-atentamente Hitsugaya via seus lábios murmurarem uma oração budista.

-"_**Então o que acha?"**_-a voz volta perguntava.-"_Não 'ela' não merece_"-Hitsugaya começa a libera energia sem que ninguém perceba, em instantes uma dos mecanismos começa a apitar.

-Sara!-o co-piloto grita pela colega- Veja o motor não esta mais quente! Isso é um milagre! Não vamos explodir benzinho- abraça e beija de forma arrebatadora a namorada-comissaria.

-"MAIS QUE DROGA, ESSES SIM DEVERIAM MORRER POR FAZEREM ISSO EM PUBLICO."- grita mentalmente uma criança indignada. –Pervertidos, nunca se acha um saco de vomito quando se precisa- vasculhava, ele, as gavetas pra não ver aquela cena indecorosa.

-Shinji, estamos com um problema.-cutucava, a piloto, o ombro do colega, que não lhe dava atenção.- SHINJI, ACORDA O PROFESSOR TA VINDO!-gritava agora como nos tempos da academia, Shinji empurra Kaoru assustado, estranhando não esta na aula de manobras, ate levar uma sacudida de Sara e se lembrar onde estava.- Para de ficar festejando, estamos com um problema- aponta para o painel.

-Certo, é parece que os motores esfriaram rápido de mais e logo vão parar, mais Kaoru estamos perto, só precisamos planar-ver a colega com uma cara não muito boa- Que foi? que eu saiba você teve a melhor nota dessa matéria na academia. Não é?

-Na verdade eu colei do Hiko na prova escrita...-aperta os dedos um contra o outro constrangida.

-E no simulador?- Shinji tremia a resposta.

-Eu cabulei, e pedir pra um senpai assinar a minha carteira de estagio.-Shinji desaba na cadeira- desculpe...

-Certo, eu posso ate tentar, mais seria preciso que a massa de ar frio se mandesse constante, por que é perigoso acompanhar o vento e perde o caminho do aeroporto. Melhor começar a rezar Sara, da ultima deu certo, você dever ter um belo anjo da guarda...

-_"Droga, será que agora eu tenho que fazer tudo??" "__**Quando é pra compensar um erro, SIM!"**__ "Cala a boca" "__**cala a boca você, que nos meteu nessa..."**_

-Isso, o vento esta favor, se continuar assim poderemos desce em segurança!-aperta o botão de intercambio- Comissárias avisem os passageiros que tudo esta bem agora...

-Claro senhor eu avisarei!...- "_assim que eles acordarem_" Esse é o ultimo?-pergunta para a comissária, enquanto observava todos os passageiros antes histéricos dormindo a base de remédios, os únicos que se mantinham calmos nós já conhecemos...

-Eles realmente não tocam outra musica!- Byakuya desiste dos fones. Ver Renji em forma de Shinigami- o que aconteceu?

-Eu tava enterrando a alma dum velho no fundo do avião, que droga agora que o avião não vai mais arder em chamas eu vou ter que volta por Gigai, foi inútil ter saído! Que droga!- estranhamente consegue entrar sem dificuldades, mais era entranho para onde olhava as pessoas abafavam o riso. Só entendeu quando a comissária lhe apresentou um espelho.- AAHHHHHHHHHH- um bigode estava pintado em seu rosto.- Quem foi o idiota que fez isso? -todos caem na gargalhada - QUEM?

-Obrigado pelo pincel, Rukia- Ichigo agradecia sua cúmplice. Enquanto isso Hitsugaya finalmente voltava da cabine de comando e dos gritos de alegria que se ouvia de lá.

-"_Pelo menos agora eu posso ler meu jornal_"- se senta e o abre, quando percebe que faltava algo. – Cadê os quadrinhos? Era o capitulo final do Ice-boy...- olha para Renji ao lado que se limpa da tinta do rosto com uma folha de jornal.-Meus quadrinhos!-uma veia salta em sua testa.

-Desculpe é que você sempre banca o maduro então eu ache que não ia fazer falta...?

-MEUS QUADRINHOS!- lanças de gelo pontiagudas são lançadas contra Renji, que desvia, elas então acertam a janela ...que quebra. Imediatamente se sentiu a queda de altura do avião, por causa da descompressão do ar. "**VOCÊ SÓ CAUSA PROBLEMAS MOLEQUE**!" A culpa não é minha!- Hitsugaya tenta se justifica consigo mesmo quando uma mascara de oxigênio é colocada em seu rosto, todos os outros passageiros também usavam. A comissária a frente fazia outro pronunciamento...

-Se alguém der um pio, eu corto o oxigênio,- apresenta um controle na mão –Entenderam?- todos acenam com a cabeça.- que bom -sorrir- agora apertem os cintos vamos pousar em...- é estranhamente jogada para a frente e acaba batendo na cozinha do avião. Enquanto os passageiros sentem uma parada brusca A outra comissária abre a porta e falar sorrindo

-Parece que já pousamos, obrigados por voarem pela nossa empresa tenham um bom dia.- ninguém se mexe- JÁ PODEM IR EMBORA IDIOTAS! – Imediatamente ela é atropelada por passageiros descontrolados.- Mais uma vez obrigado!-diz estendida no chão.

...

Lá fora os passageiros foram assediados de imediato pelos reportes. Principalmente a piloto.

-Senhorita é verdade que a tempestade fora obra de aliens?-pergunta um.

-Eu falei isso por que estava nervosa...-responde envergonhada- mais de qual quer forma tudo o que aconteceu foi muito estranho...

-Mais o mais estranho de tudo formos ter saído inteiros dessa...-o co-piloto tenta aparecer para as câmeras.

-Talvez o rapazinho de cabelos estranhos tenha nos dado sorte...-sorrir –mais não o encontrei depois do vôo, gostaria de sabe se ele esta bem depois do susto...- de longe, atrás de uma pilha de malas no Saguão um grupo incomum esperava a oportunidade de sair despercebidos...

"_Droga, ate ela me acha estranho! Será mesmo que eu deveria pinta o cabelo_?"-é tirado de seus pensamentos quando percebe dos os olhares dos companheiros sobre ele...- Que foi, por que tão me olhando assim?- cruza os braços acompanhado de sua tradicional cara emburrada e intimidadora.

-Você! Fui você não é?-pergunta uma Soifon irritada- Quem produziu a tempestade de granizo causando todos esses problemas, agindo assim você deveria tira o Kimono preto! por que você não é Shinigami! você é um moleque!-com o dedo estendido bem na cara do... moleque...

-Calma capitã- Kira a puxa para trás- capitão o que você tem a dizer em sua defesa?- todos esperavam uma resposta...

-Er...A Kuchiki também é do tipo gelo- descaradamente aponta para Rukia, todos capotam.

-Irmão acredite em mim, eu não fiz nada! – Rukia puxa a manga da camisa do irmão as lagrimas. "_Coitada deve se trauma do tempo da execução_"-pensam todos

-Acalme-se Rukia. E você... -pega Hitsugaya pelo colarinho- Acha que a gente é trouxa pra cair na sua desculpa esfarrapada?

-Por que não? Se durante tanto tempo confiaram no Aizen...-todos sentiram como se pisassem em seus calos. Uma aura tenebrosa tomou o lugar.

-Ahhh, mais o comandante vai fica sabendo o que esse moleque fez! a se vai...- Soifon começa a discar no celular quando Hitsugaya o chuta da mão dela.

-Você não tem que falar nada pra ninguém sua dedo-duro tampinha!

-TAMPINHA!? Se olha no espelho eu sou maior que você!

-É mais eu ainda vou crescer!-mostra a língua centímetros a cima dela por ainda esta suspenso no ar, seguro por Byakuya, Kira segura Soifon que tenta deliberadamente espancar o pequeno capitão, que se debatia dentando desviar dos chutes que a capitã desferia, como podia. Mais tudo parou quando observando a bochecha de Hitsugaya o capitão Kuchiki começou a rir. – Que foi ficou doido? –disse Hitsugaya quando foi solto no chão, por que o seu agressor não conseguia mais para de rir.

-Olhem a bochecha dele- foi tudo o que disse ante de volta a rir de forma escandalosa. Hitsugaya fica sem entende por que todos os outros começaram entre risinhos abafados ou gargalhadas quando olhavam seu rosto... ate que ele se olhou no espelho da parede, e o que ver é uma bela e clara marca de batom vermelho, que era exatamente o que a piloto Sara usava... constrangido Hitsugaya esfrega tentando tirar a marca- Eu conheço uma tenente que vai fica muito interessada em saber que você ta virando um homenzinho...- aos pouco Byakuya recuperava a compostura, mais ainda ria.

-Não ouse falar disso com a Momo.- um silencio toma o lugar.

-Ah capitão eu acho que ele se referia a sua tenente...- Renji sussurra no ouvido do pequeno que fica mais vermelho ainda, quando todos começam a gargalhar ...de novo.

-Bom é melhor achamos um jeito de chega a Inglaterra logo, nosso guia bruxo já deve estar impaciente esperando...-Hitsugaya da as costa e começa a andar.

-E ele fala como se não tivesse nada a ver com esse atraso...-Soifon e os outros o acompanham, só Ichigo estava achado o jeito deles muito tranqüilo.

-Ei pelo menos vocês tem idéia de como chegar ate lá?- todos o olham confusos- Gente, por favor, não é como se no Saguão houvesse uma barraquinha que responde todas as nossas duvidas, ainda mais na nossa língua.

-Bem-vindos turistas,- essa frase é dita em japonês, por de trás de Ichigo, vinda de uma moça francesa e loira, mais se vestia com um Kimono florido e um penteado típico japonês.

-O que dizia?- pergunta Rukia para um Ichigo incrédulo., todos vão em direção ao estande da jovem.

-Aqui temos os melhores roteiros de lugares a se visita, tudo em sua língua e de fácil visualização e com as expressões básicas para compras e a fins, tudo para satisfaze nosso turista o Governo Francês agradece a preferência.- a cada um é entregue um panfleto turístico.

-Certo gente,-declara Ichigo lendo o panfleto- só temos que pega o trem que passa pelo canal da marcha que chegaremos na Inglaterra- levanta a cabeça e se ver falando sozinho, todos estavam saído para a rua. – Ei cadê a historia de temos que ir para a Inglaterra?

-O próximo trem só sai de noite, por causa da manutenção, e pelo menos eu não vou ficar aqui esperando plantado como uma Sakura... –vendo um principio de risos- e antes que alguém comecem a rir isso não é uma referencia a minha Zanpakutou- a risada aumenta -Vocês por acaso ouviram o que eu acabei de dizer? Quer saber riam o quando quiserem, se alguém quiser se desculpar estarei nos Jardim de Luxemburgo.

-Observando as Sakuras?- mais risadas- bom eu também irei tem muita coisas que eu quero prov.. quero disse conhece nessa cidade.

-A claro e elas vem com cobertura e cereja grátis- Soifon tira do bolso de Hitsugaya um panfleto aberto na paginas sobre as melhores sorveteiras da cidade, Hitsugaya tenta pega de novo mais... Soifon mantinha seu braço no alto -hehe e agora quem que é a tampinha? O aborrecente menino das neves?-a capitão leva um chute na canela- Ora seu- mais uma vez Kira tem o trabalho de segura-la.

-"_Sinto que eles não estão levando a serio essa missão_"-coçava a cabeça um Ichigo totalmente perdido.-ate você Rukia?-vendo a amiga subir as escada para a rua.

-Sim eu quero ver esse museu do Louvre dever ter desenhos interessante lá, aqui disse que são obras de arte de valor inestimável.- Ichigo começa a pensar que pelo o que conhecia do gosto artístico da amiga ela ia se decepcionar com o acervo.-Ei não precisa fazer essa cara feia, ninguém esta te obrigando a ir!.

-Isso mesmo Rukia não precisamos dele –Renji coloca o braço em volta de seu ombro e a faz acompanhá-lo- vamos só nós dois...-joga um sorriso vitorioso para trás, que deixa Ichigo furioso.

-Ei esperem por mim- corre atrás e fica entre Renji e Rukia- é melhor se comporta ou eu conto tudo por Byakuya - encara.

-Digo mesmo- encara de volta no meio da rua, e sem perceber causavam um congestionamento pelos carros que tentavam passar.

-Eu não conheço eles, Eu não conheço eles- Rukia escondia a cara no panfleto em meio os som de buzinas.

...

-A culpa desse mico foi toda sua!- Renji acusava Ichigo subindo as escadarias do Louvre.

-Minha? por causa da sua aparência de deliguente todo mundo teve medo de avisar a gente, só percebemos quando aquele motociclista distraído quase atropela a gente.-Ichigo retrucar.

-Você falar como se tivesse um cabelo normal...

-Pelo menos eu não tenho o corpo pintado como uma estampa de sofá...

-Vocês por acaso perceberam que estão entravando a passagem de novo?- os dois olham para as dezenas de pessoas que queriam desce as estreitas escadas, e lá em cima uma Rukia impaciente, imediatamente são empurrados de lado para dar passagem.

-Ei Rukia espera a gente, ei ei ei não empurra -para as pessoas que praticamente passavam por cima deles, enquanto Rukia adentrava o Saguão

...

-Ei olha aquela garota lá vendo quadro- um rapaz se dirigia a outro.

- Ela é bem baixinha, mais da por gasto -responde- vamos chegar junto. –Enquanto isso dois conhecidos nossos finalmente conseguem entrar.

-Ei é impressão minha ou aqueles lá tão olhando pra Rukia.-indaga Renji.

-Eu não sei o que eles tão falando, mais linguagem de deliguente é universal- falar indo em direção a Rukia.

-Fala por experiência própria?- mais Renji não acha graça quando Ichigo coloca o braço na parede virado para Rukia. "_ora seu, se aproveitando da situação_" começa a se aproximar.

"_Há olha o cabelo dele, é um deliguente_!"- pensava os dois espertinhos enquanto se afastam, com medo do olhar fixo de um, certo Shinigami. Andam para trás ate esbarrarem em alguém. "_outro, e esse é tatuado_". Saem correndo.

-Será que são xenofobicos?- Renji coça a cabeça confuso.

-Rukia você tem que ter mais cuidado,-ela continua a olha a pintura- Rukia você ta me ouvindo? –a vira para si- Ei você não é a Rukia! –"Rukia" dar uma rasteira em Ichigo e começa a brinca com o seu braço.- Para isso dói!!

--Chappy cadê a Rukia?- Renji pergunta, agachado na frente dos dois, não se importando com a dor do colega.

-Ela saiu pyon! Parece ter aparecido um daqueles Hollows pyon -imediatamente Renji sai do gigai.

-Ei espere por mim... Ei Chappy o que tal quebr...quer disse brinca com outro corpo pra variar-aponta o gigai imóvel do colega- aqui tem um pincel- sai do corpo também.

-Ah.. ta bom –começa a rabisca o rosto artificial.

...

-Capitã! Sentiu isso?- Kira se dirige a Soifon que brincava distraída com um gato de rua na grama.

-É qualquer um sente um tapa daqueles.- olha Byakuya partindo pra cima de um pintor que por ignorância o pintou como se fosse uma mulher e de forma bem indecente, enquanto olhava o por do sol dos jardins de Luxemburgo. – A gente fez bem acompanhar ele pra prevenir problemas, ele nunca entendeu as sutilezas do mundo humano -suspira se aproximando para apartar a briga.

-Bom mais não era a isso que eu me referia capitã- Kira volta ao assunto depois de levarem Byakuya para longe do pintor inconsciente e a tela picotada.-e sim aquilo!-aponta para a cidade onde um Hollow passeava pela cidade.

-Bom o gato fugiu mesmo- dar de ombros- vamos lá- correr para lá acompanhada de Kira.

-Ei quem te fez líder? Hein Fong??

...

-Aqui esta a super-hiper–mega-extrema salada de frutas-sprit, acompanhado de um analgésico para um eventual dor de cabeça. –Hitsugaya não entendia o que a garçonete falava, nem que ela falasse sua língua ele a escutaria, só tinha olhos para aquela escultura de dez tipos de frutas, sorvete napolitano, cobertura de chocolate, castanha e uma bela cereja-gigante no topo. Era a primeira vez que não se importava de encontrar algo maior do que ele. Mais assim que ia tomar a primeira colherada...Sente uma estranha energia.

-Não, não, por que? Tantas horas pra eles aparecem e escolhem justo agora. "**Vamos Hitsugaya" –**Ta bom!** -**levanta de cara emburrada** –**de repente pega a tigela e foge comendo o sorvete pelo caminho. – Ai minha cabeça- "**Eu acho que o comprimido era pra isso**"-Cala a boca –mais uma colherada- Ai como dói, mais é tão bom...

...

-Primeira dança- menos de um passo depois e o Hollow já era...-Se vai demora tanto, é melhor não se dar o trabalho de aparecer, eu já acabei- Ichigo se aproxima de cara emburrada- Onde esta a Chappy?-pergunta percebendo que esta faltava.

-Olha ela lá!- Renji aponta mais a frente- Ih Ichigo parece que ela pretende joga o seu corpo da ponte- os três correm imediatamente para tenta evitar isso. Rukia entra em seu corpo mais já ela tarde, o corpo de Ichigo estava em queda livre, o espírito Ichigo mergulha entrando no corpo, mais uma cãibra o impede de nadar e com isso começa a se afogar, Rukia salta da ponte para salva-lo- Que confusão- Renji coloca a alma modificada no coelhinho da Rukia que estava no chão -Dar pra disse por que fez isso mocinha?- Renji sacode Chappy.

-Pyon eu só queria ver se ele boiava pyon- fala de modo inocente, choramingando.

-Certo, certo, agora diz onde esta o meu gigai- Chappy aponta para uma parede onde um aglomerado de pessoas observavam, ele se aproximar entra no corpo levanta a cabeça e ...as pessoas começam a rir!-De novo, mais que droga -disse tentando limpar as marcas, as pessoas já estavam saindo assustadas com a reação dele depois de se olha no vidro de um carro -eles reclamam das minhas tatuagens, mais toda hora pintam o meu rosto não dar pra entende...-Mais o que é isso Rukia? Ichigo seu desgraçado, se você viver eu te mato depois...-quase tem um ataque do coração ao observa Rukia, que levara o corpo de Ichigo para a margem, se aproximar para um ressurreição boca a boca, corre pela escada que levava ate a margem tentando evitar o ato. Quando seus lábios estavam quase se tocando Rukia é puxada para trás- Boa capitão Kuchiki!- Renji chega junto com Kira e Soifon que vinham atrás de Byakuya.

-Não importa que seja para salvar a vida desse individuo, irmã minha não vai fazer isso em publico... Soifon faça você.

-O QUE? -grita vermelha- por que eu?

-Por não há nada mais indecente e contras as regras do um yaoi, e apesar dos seus modos você ainda é mulher...

-MEUS MODOS??/-estava pronta para saltar em seu pescoço- Falou o "rosto de boneca"...

-Melhor ter rosto de boneca do que ser uma anã zangada!-saem faíscas entre os dois que se encaram, enquanto isso Renji e Kira decidiam quem iria salvar o amigo...

-Jô Ken Po -Renji perde- ah não vamo de melhor de três.-Jô Ken Po.- Enquanto isso Hitsugaya chegava, e como era um prodígio de imediato já entendeu a situação.

-"_O que seria deles sem mim hein?_" –sem pensar duas vezes dar um chute na barriga de Ichigo que acorda cuspindo água. –Não precisa me agradece, apenas me pague um salada-sprit depois.-bate em suas costas para ajudar...

-O que? ta dizendo que o valor da mim vida é comparado a um sorvete?

-Não é qualquer sorvete -Hitsugaya olha de lado- é o melhor sorvete da cidade- Ichigo cria uma gota, mais ninguém percebera que ate Chappy já estava no local ate que...

"_Pyon será que se eu pendura ele na arvore o cabelo sai da cabeça? vou tentar pyon_"

-Ei meu cabelo! me solta- Chappy pega Byakuya pelo cabelo e começar a arrastá-lo, de tão chocados com aquela cena bizarra ninguém se mexer. Rukia é a primeira a ir ajudá-lo.

-Será que agente também não deveria ajudá-lo?-pergunta Kira.

-Não, um capitão tem que se livrar dos problemas sozinho "_Vamos deixá-lo sofrer um pouquinho_"- Soifon se diverte vendo Byakuya com a cabeça engajada entre um tronco duplo por onde Chappy tentava passá-lo.

...

-Por que ele ta me olhando assim pyon dar medo pyon...-Chappy se encolhe no colo de Rukia sobre o olhar fixo do irmão desta, estavam na zona de embarque para o metro.

-Perdoe-a irmão, sei que ela não fez por mal, ele é apenas curiosa.

-Sei -vira a cara, imediatamente sente uma mecha sendo puxada- Ai...sua- e começa a cena novamente.

-Ainda bem que já vamos embargar- Ichigo e Renji observam de lado- aliais, Ichigo nesse mapa não tem terra ligando Inglaterra e França então por onde esse transporte passa?

-Por dentro do canal da mancha-fala baixinho com medo da reação do amigo.

-Ah ta... O que a gente vai passa por baixo do mar? Mais vocês humanos parecem que pedem pra morre, né?- Enquanto isso um casal de aspecto Inglês e sua filha de treze anos entram na sala de espera, tudo neles parecia normal, mais não era bem assim, pelo menos não a filha...

-Hermione, por favor, olhe por onde anda- a senhora Granger reclama quando a filha quase bate com a cabeça no vidro do trem.-e pare de ler essa revista em quadrinhos.

-Não é uma simples revista é um manga shoujo, feito especialmente pra o publico feminino, nada de heróis americanos para minha mamãe.- a revista é tomada de sua mão- Ah mãe tava na melhor parte.

-Não importa que tenha figuras, ainda tem letras e eu já to cansada de te ver lendo o tempo todo, tente se diverte como uma garota normal, você nem ao menos tem amigas, apenas aqueles dois rapazes da escola.

-"_O problema é que elas não me vêm como uma delas, por ter sangue trouxa, com raras exceções são apenas colegas, agora bateu uma saudade do Harry e do bobo do Rony _"- ao observa a água do chafariz vislumbra algo a mais do que o seu próprio reflexo, alguém alto de cabelo ruivo-laranja indo para o embargue- "_Será possível, pode ser um parente_"- vai atrás do rapaz. – Ei você...- toca no ombro do menino,

-Nani?- Ichigo pergunta se virando, Hermione se sente constrangida ao perceber a nacionalidade do rapaz, pelo menos ate o momento não tinha conhecimento de orientais na família de Rony. Foi quando a garota ao lado do rapaz se virou e disse...apontando em sua direção.

-Usagi!...-uma aura negra desceu sou Hermione que saiu quase chorando. Maldita hora em que decidiu aprender japonês, a fim de ler mangás inéditos em língua inglesa e podia entende o que aquela garota dizia.

-Rukia, não se pode falar assim, não importa o quando os dentes dela sejam grandes.-Rukia se mostra confusa.

-Dentes? Eu tava falando do broche dela.-Ichigo cria gota.

-Dava por dois andarem rápido- Soifon passa a empurrá-los em direção a porta do trem.-Ou ainda quer perde esse trem pra completa o atraso? –Todos entram no trem.

-Penso que você deveria se desculpa com ela, Rukia, ela pareceu bem traumatizada quando saiu.-dessa vez eles se sentaram juntos, pois Byakuya queria distancia de uma certa alma modificada.

-Concordo, mais eu nem sei o nome dela...

Mal sabia ela que elas sem encontrariam... em outro trem...


End file.
